wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Promise
Promise is one of Beatles Neko's OCs. Do not use without her permission. Only edit if there are spelling or grammar errors. Mature content warning. (This may not be necessary, but precautions must be taken.) ---- Appearance Dull scales in shades of red. A bony, skinny body. Deep, vivid, blue eyes, trained to hide emotion. Usually clothed in a black cloak outside of school. This is Promise. She's far from what her parents expected. Promise's dead fireborn twin, besides taking all her fire, strangely also seemed to have sapped the richness out of her scales. Compared to her sister, she was horribly dull and drab, while her sister had the beautiful, stunning scales. Promise can often be seen wielding a cigarette, electrical or not. She has dark bags under her eyes, and her horns are twisted back down toward her head farther than most SkyWings. She can be seen wearing a pendent with a rose in it, and drops of her own blood. She has pierced several parts at the edges of her wing membranes with hoops, as well as her tongue, and a stud on her ear. Promise has scars on her body, every single one self-inflicted. She doesn't care if others find this practice outrageous or, as some dragons out it, "emo". She ignores their taunts and teases. In fact, because of her sombre and depressing personality, most dragons stay away from her. Personality For the first year of her life Promise was a cheerful dragonet who loved to make jokes and make others smile. She was very sensitive, though, and the popular dragonets at her school weren't particularly fond that she was getting attention, even if it wasn't intentional. They abused her out of prying eyes. After a year of this, Promise finally broke down. She wore black cloaks which gave her an odd sense of comfort; a sense that the world wouldn't be able to brake past her. She put up barriers, not allowing anyone inside. After being the cheery dragonet known throughout school, the next year was a huge shock to the dragonets who were her acquaintances and pals. Promise shrugged them off, and yelled at them to leave whenever one got close. She went from a straight-A student to an F-student. She never did her homework, and ignored her parents, which were quite confused by her transformation. Promise never told anyone about the bullies. Later, Promise brought her walls down only for others like her. Others she could relate to. She tried to raise her grades up a bit as she rose into higher grade levels. But, because she became addicted to smoking, as well as cutting, she struggled getting even to straight-Cs. Promise smiles now, but they're always with effort and pain. She's still depressed, and sees a psychologist once in a while. History Promise had a twin named Hopeful. However, Hopeful was born with too much fire. While the twins were still in the egg, Promise's over-worrying parents had the egg checked once a month. One month, the doctors noticed something was strange. They kept the egg under high-surveillance. When the egg hatched, Promise was having trouble breathing, and nearly dead. Hopeful was screaming as though in pain. Promise was named so when her parents said their first words to her, "You live, we promise." Hopeful was named such because her parents were hopeful that she'd live. After a pain-staking hour, Promise began to breathe more oxygen into her lungs. On the other hand, Hopeful's condition was deteriorating. She'd gotten some fireborn disorder that hadn't been seen very often. It was called FFD, or Fireborn Failure Disorder. When this occurred, the dragonet on the receiving end's fire wasn't exactly contained, it ultimately destroyed them from the inside out. Hopeful three hours later. Promise lived, but had no fire, and wasn't even able to let out the smallest puff of smoke. After Promise was brought home, it was apparent, at first glance, to her parents that she'd be a good little dragonet. She did as her parents asked, and enjoyed helping out. She'd do her chores without being asked. After being enrolled in school, Promise turned out to be a very social butterfly, after learning the ropes of what was proper dragonet etiquette. She made friends left and right, and was willing to take advice, and see what was popular among her friends. After being bullied, tormented, and attacked, Promise shut down. The next year, when the bullies came back to school, they immediately searched for Promise. By then, all the dragonets from the previous year had learned to keep their distance. The bullies weren't aware of this, though. They found her, and were shocked, and almost terrified at what Promise had become. She was clothed in a black cloak, and had dark bags under her eyes. At the age 2.5, Promise made her first cut. She felt that it relieved the pain of life, and began to do it more often. Soon, her cutting went to once a month, where it rests now. At four, Promise heard whispers about a dragonet named Forlorn (who was despised by his mother) was selling a tobacco product. Promise met him, and purchased some of what he had. Because Promise still had her barriers set up, and didn't like the way Forlorn acted, she didn't associate with him further. But, she became addicted to smoking. But, while meeting Forlorn, Promise met a SkyWing named Crash, and became friends with him, unaware of his bad reputation. Half a year later, he coaxed her into visiting Forlorn again, because this time he was selling alcohol. Promise tried some. She became an alcoholic. Promise had to have at least one drink a day, and didn't care if her internal organs were being heavily affected by consuming the beverage under aged. One day, when she went to a club with Crash. After smoking, drinking, and gambling, she'd gotten $500 into debt, before blacking out. Crash had to pay for her drinks, but refused to pay up for her gambling debt. Promise became very distressed about the money, and then found out her parents had brought home two little dragonets. The basement became her home at that point, and her siblings never really came into contact with her. It wasn't until later Promise realized she became pregnant the unfortunate night she went $500 into debt. The father was Crash, who she also found at she just started dating that night. Stressed by the money and her parents, she disregarded it. It was one mere egg, but Promise was almost mentally losing it at that point. She hadn't been able to pay back her debt yet, and wasn't turning in any homework. The dragonet was stillhatched. Promise got rid of any evidence that she ever had an egg, dumping the shells and small body into the ocean. At five, Promise dumped Crash. Then, she tried to stop drinking. She went into withdrawal, and eventually ended up on the floor of her room in the basement. After being notified by the school as why she wasn't there, her parents went down, and found out everything, as she'd told them in a flood of tears. They found out she smoked, that she had become an alcoholic, that she was deep in debt, and that she'd had an egg briefly. They tried to bring her back from the depression, but Promise was too far gone. Her parents enrolled Promise into daily psychologist meetings. The psychologist was unable to help at first, as Promise had entered a state of mind where nothing seemed to be real anymore. At this state, Promise smoked more heavily. She was able to stop being an alcoholic, but found, by some incident, Forlorn giving her drugs. She tried them, and became moderately addicted. At this, she started dating Forlorn. She thought he understood her, and she thought she understood him. But, one day, he found her cutting, and dumped her. The next day he had another girlfriend. Promise realized she'd been caught in the trap Forlorn set that she'd been able to get out of for so long. When, after quitting drugs, Promise's psychologist began to make progress. She began to open up, and take on more friends. She stayed with those who understood her, and she understood them. Promise was done with clingy relationships that formed from drug-induced stages. She had friends now. Promise sold the remaining drugs she had at very high prices, and was surprised she even ran out. She gave all the collected money to the club and paid off her debt. And now, perhaps, maybe Promise can rise from the depths of depression, but as one a song says, "You can check out any time you like, but you can never leave." Category:SkyWings Category:Females Category:Dragonets Category:Content (Rainpool123) Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Mature Content